


Loki's Torment

by Lady_Loki_11_13



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Loki_11_13/pseuds/Lady_Loki_11_13





	Loki's Torment

It had been reported to Thor that Loki had been screaming in his cell and smashing it up. Thor was worried about this, but could do nothing without Odin's permission. He had gone to watch over Loki, but from a distance, so Loki did not know he was there.

 

The days went on and Loki continued to sob, scream and thrash about.

 

The head guard then reported that he had been quieter. Just sitting on the floor, sobbing into his hands or lying on his bed, staring into space. The head guard had also stopped the weekly whippings since his mothers death. Which Thor had been grateful for. Losing Mother and not being allowed to attend her funeral was punishment enough.  
He had stopped eating any food or drinking what was left for him too. He was becoming too thin, considering how thin he was to begin with.

 

Thor feared Loki was losing his mind and yes, Loki was slowly losing his mind. He had turned into himself and wished death would just take him, if this was all that was left of life, a cell with no one around, then he desperately wanted death so he could be with his mother or at least hope to be.

 

Thor pleaded with Odin to let him tend to his brother and Odin continually refused until the day Thor had had enough and screamed at his father "Your son is losing his mind and he is dying and you don't care!! We grieve for Mother in comfort, he can't!! You let him suffer and grieve in shocking conditions!! He has been punished enough for his crimes!!  
Odin growled back at Thor "Do what you want, but don't involve me!!"

 

Immediately, Thor ran to Loki's cell and demanded the guard open the door. Thor entered and walked slowly and tentatively, toward Loki, worried he would scare him. He was lying on his bed curled into a ball and facing the wall. He knelt down beside the bed. Loki was shivering and whimpering. Thor laid a hand gently on his shoulder. Loki screamed and jumped and tried to crawl away from what had touched him. Chains rattled! Thor had a look of shock and disbelief. Loki was chained to the bed by his hands and feet! Thor was so angry but didn't shout at the guard for fear of further scaring his brother "Why is he chained?" he quietly demanded of the guard. "Sir" the guard spoke nervously "Even though Loki had been quieter of late he had been trying to cut his arms and wrists with anything sharp in his cell." The guard showed him Loki's arms. "We had to restrain him" Thor was seething.

 

"Unchain him!!"

 

The guard removed the chains and Loki was able to turn around and look at Thor.  
His eyes wild and full of fear and panic as he tried to back away.  
Thor pulled the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around Loki's shoulders.  
He whispered "Hush Loki, it's Thor, I've come to take you out of here"  
Loki's eyes were staring, then Thor saw a glimmer of recognition in his eyes. Loki started sobbing "Thor" he managed to choke out "You forgot me" He collapsed into Thor's arms. "No! Never!" Thor said "I had to wait for Fathers permission, but I will take care of you now."

 

Thor lifted his brother into his arms and carried him out of the cell. He was so light in weight, it was sickening. Thor reached his room and laid Loki on his bed. He got him some water and lifted his head up "Try and drink Loki" Thor coaxed him. Loki spluttered but managed to take a few sips. "Can you eat something?" Thor asked. "No" Loki said "Just sleep, please." Although he was scared to sleep because the monsters came in his sleep, but he was so exhausted and his head and body hurt so much, he didn't care. Thor got into bed beside him and held him. Loki shivered for a while, then fell asleep, his breathing ragged at first, then more relaxed.

 

Eventually the monsters came to Loki's nightmares and he screamed and thrashed about. Thor tried to restrain him. "Hush Loki, you're safe" Thor whispered and tried to shake him awake. Loki's eyes snapped open and he saw Thor and his face crumpled into sobs. Thor held him while he sobbed into into his chest, his whole body shaking. Thor gently rubbed his back and soothed him and he calmed down. The monsters left him.

 

"Tell me Loki" Thor asked "What do you see in the nightmares?  
"Monsters" Loki sobbed "Coming to claim as their own because that's what I am"  
"No Loki" Thor said "You are not a monster, you are my brother and I love you "Try to sleep, I'm here" Loki eventually fell asleep wrapped in Thor's arms.  
When the monsters did come back and Loki screamed and thrashed, the only thing that scared them away was Thor whispering softly to him reassuring him he was safe and rubbing his back.

 

Morning came and sunlight filled the room. Loki was sleeping peacefully. Thor went to get breakfast and came back quickly, fearing his brother would wake and find him gone and panic. He knelt by the bed and watched Loki sleeping. He looked so peaceful now, better than he had seen him in the past months, but he also looked gaunt with sunken eyes and grey pallor.

 

Loki eventually stirred and woke to see Thor watching over him. He sat up and Thor arranged the pillows so he would be comfortable. He got him some water. Then he ordered Loki to eat. Loki tried to eat, slowly. Thor then ran him a bath and helped him bathe. After he put him in a fresh nightshirt and put him back to bed.

 

"Things will be different from now on Loki" Thor said "The monsters will go and you will get well and I will be here by your side to help you, I will never let you go, I love you too much" Loki started crying "I love you Thor" he said "But what about Father." "I will deal with Father" Thor said.

 

Eventually Loki fell asleep again with his beloved Thor by his side. He felt safer than he had felt in a long time. He knew his body and mind would heal even if it took forever.


End file.
